Midnight's Journey
by Midnight's.Angelic.Reality
Summary: What happens when your father is captured by the Dark Wizard, and your mom becomes a death eater? read and find out! R
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

As they entered the dark forest, the birds stopped singing, the sun stopped shining, and Midnight caught her breath. It all began when Midnight joined the Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry. She was a first year, and Hogwarts was fun, but now she's in third year, and the works gotten harder. It's not that Midnight doesn't love Hogwarts, but sometimes, she wishes she could just leave and go back to her home, and be with her parents.

Her mother, Scarlet, was a witch, but her father, James, was a muggle. Scarlet knew James since he was a kid, but when she got accepted into Hogwarts, James outgrew her. When Scarlet graduated, she became an Auror. James knew about witches and wizards, and that is why he worked in the Ministry of Magic. They met in the Department of Magical and Muggle Healing to be exact. There they fell in love, got married, and had Midnight. Midnight was born during the exact minute of midnight.

Midnight was walking through the halls of Hogwarts, with her best friend, Ivy, as the past the clock with the points of each house, Midnight said, "Man, Ravenclaw has hardly any points, we should better start working harder!" On the contrary, Hufflepuff had at least 1000 points. Her deadly enemy, Sia, would gloat so much if Hufflepuff won. Darius walked down the hall, he was in Ravenclaw too. He said, " Darn, we are really going downhill with those points, well Midnight, we might as well just give up!" Midnight, hating thought of giving up, didn't say anything, she just said yes, only because she had a crush on him since first year.


	2. Prophecies

Chapter 2

Divination started. This was Midnights favorite class, because she thought that she had the power to predict the future, or tel

l prophecies. She had a tendency to blurt out the future while doing anything random. It's true! Just three months ago, while having

breakfast in the Great Hall, she stopped, dropped her fork, and said, "Ivy, your grandfather is going to have a heart attack." I

Ivy, knowing that she had to trust Midnight, called her parents and informed them. Poor Ivy, her parents didn't believe her, and

that night, her grandfather died a said death.

Professor Trewelany started, looking into a crystal ball. Five minutes after the best rang, she said, "Ok children, let the class

begin. Today, we will learn how to look into crystal balls, and predict your partners future." Then Ivy said, "No fair, that will be

so easy for Midnight!" Every one knew about Midnight's special powers, and started moaning and complaining. Professor

Trewelany got upset, and said, "Children, behave, Midnight may have the power to give prophecies, but she is an ordinary

student just like the rest of you." Hearing that upset Midnight, she always thought she was unique!

The bell rang, and the students left the room. As Midnight and Ivy were walking down the hall, they bumped into Sia.

Sia shot a mean look towards the two girls and said, "Watch were your going, loserville can wait!" To this remark, Ivy replied,

"Oh, ok, so we'll meet you there, we were only heading there to give you company!" Midnight laughed and they walked away.


	3. The Sighting

Chapter 3

As they entered the main hall for dinner, Midnight and Ivy sat down on the Ravenclaw table. Darius, to Midnight's surprise, sat down next to her! Midnight didn't really care; she decided that she doesn't want to make a too big of a deal out of him. Darius said, "Hey girls, thought I'd give you company!" Ivy rolled her eyes, and said, "Whatever!"

Then, Professor Dumbledore came on to the main platform and said, "Students of Hogwarts, there is terrible news. Three students from 6th year are missing, the names of these students are: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. If any of you students happen to find them, please inform me or any teacher immediately." He got of the platform, and the hall broke into whispers. Midnight thought, _I just saw Hermione yesterday; she was helping me with my polyjuice potion. I hope that nothing to horrible happened. _

Suddenly, a shriek came from the Hufflepuff table. The shriek came from Sia. Everyone turned and looked at her, and the Prefect of Hufflepuff came running towards her. The prefect then asked, "What happened Sia, are you alright?" Sia replied, in a stuttering voice, "I…I s-saw a g-ghost, I-it had a d-demonic, evil face. I-it had sh-sharp red eyes-" Her voice trailed off. Then she said, " I know, I know, I've seen that face somewhere before, it was a woman. Yes, I remember, it was Midnight's mother."


	4. The Begining of Midnight's Journey

Chapter 4

Professor Snape got up and went to Sia. He said, "Do not joke like that!" Then, at the same time, Professor McGonagall said, "Snape, she was not lying, I saw it too." Midnight was silent throughout their conversation. She was utterly confused. Her mother? A death eather? Of course this was some kind of joke.

Suddenly, and owl swooped down and left a letter on Mdinight's half-empty plate. Midnight slowlly opened it. The letter was from her father, it said:

_Dear Midnight, _

_I am really sorry to tell you, that You-Know-Who, hypnotized you mother into becoming a Death Eater. I am in a dungeon, for I also have been captured. Death Eaters plan on killing me, for I am a mere muggle. In the dungeon with me is Harry Potter, Hermione Grager, and Ronald "Ron" Weasley. The Dark Lord says that he will kill all of us, but Harry Potter. As you know, if Harry Potter dies, so will the Dark Wizard. You must save me and your friends Hermione and Ron. If you don't, then I will be dead, and your mother will be under You-Know-Who's power forever._

_Love James, your father._

Midnighht got up, slowly walking towards Professor Dumbledore. Everyone was staring at her and whispering. When she reached him, she slowly handed him the paper, and burst out crying. Dumbledore read the letter, and sighed. He then said, "Midnight, we cannot save them. Voldemort's dungeon is very heavily gaurded." The Midnight replied, in tears, "But I have to save him! He is my father, I must. If he dies, I will have no parent, because I don't have any godparents. My mother's and father's friends and family hated them after they got married. Only because my mom married a muggle, and my dad married a witch. Please Professor, PLEASE, WE MUST SAVE THEM!"

Ivy came running towards them, she said, "Professor, me, Midnight, Darius, and Ginny Weasley will go free them. Dumbledore turned around and replied, "Very well, you are third years, and Ginny Weasley is in fourth year, I believe you are capable on this journey." Midnight stopped crying, and said, "Thank you Professor, my father's life depends on me, and I won't let him down."


	5. And so the journey begins

Hey, sry, i made a mistake, Ginny is in 5th yr, not 4th. nehoo, thank u my reviewers,... tell my if my story is any goodd! Thank you Lenni for inspiring me to make the character ivy, she is not as good as a friend as u are!

* * *

Chapter 5

Midnight went running upstairs, half in tears. She started packing her most precious belongings. Ivy came and joined her. Ivy

and Midnight shared a room. Midnight put the now folded letter in her pocket. She put her disc man, and the CD, which

sometimes put her to sleep when she had a lot on her mind. Ivy said, "Putting your Phantom of the Opera soundtrack eh?"

Midnight nodded. Ivy came and hugged her, and Midnight started crying again. Ivy said, "Oh Middie, don't cry, we'll find him,

even if it's the last thing I ever do!" Midnight replied, "I told you not to call me Middie! My name is Midnight, and nicknames

don't suit me. And thank you for being there for me!" Midnight's long black hair covered her gray eyes, and covered half of her

pale face. Ivy sighed, and tossed her shoulder-length blonde hair behind her shoulders. Ivy was very pretty. Midnight

sometimes envied her beauty. Even though Midnight was very good looking, and with that mysterious side to her, all the guys

liked her. Ivy already had a boyfriend, but Midnight doesn't bother getting one.

Sia burst in. She started babbling discouraging things like, "I bet you guys will give up on the second day! If you had someone

like me on your journey, then Midnight's dad would come back safe and sound. With the bunch of babies you have in your

team, I bet all of you won't make it back alive!" Darius heard this, being right outside. He came in and said, "Oh great, you

guys are done packing! Oh hi Sia, I didn't see you there! So I heard that your calling my friends and their group babies! Didn't

you know that I'm in the group? If you knew, then you wouldn't have said, because for a fact I know that you like me!" Sia,

with her face bright red, ran out of the room, looking really embarrassed. Ivy was laughing so hard that she was rolling on the

floor, but Midnight was too depressed to laugh!

Midnight, Ivy, Darius, and Ginny met out side. (A/N sry, last time I said Ginny was in 4th yr, but she is actually in 5th yr!) Ginny

had this shocked expression on her face. _Even though Ron was mean to me sometimes, I'm still very sad that Voldemort_

_ captured him. He is my brother. I liked Harry in 2nd year, but I knew that Ron shouldn't have hung out with him,_

_ because I knew he would get into really big trouble. Percy warned him. _Ivy went to Ginny and hugged her, she said

, "Ginny, don't worry too much, I know we will find your brother, and we'll find Midnight's dad too! Even though we are in

3rd year, we can still conjure up some mean spells!" Darius said, "Ya! And weren't you in Harry's defence against the dark

arts class, or Dumbledore's Army?" Ginny nodded. Midnight went next to Ginny and said, "I know its hard Ginny, I don't

know how I'm actually coping, my dad was always really close to me!" Ginny replied, "I know, its ok, were in this together,

nothing will happen!"


	6. Hypogriffs and Voices

Hey, thank you my reviewers... and thanks for pointing out my mistakesl... lol... sry... umm, i hope i don't make any more!

* * *

Chapter 6 

All of them walked into the forest, frightened, unsure, but confident. Walking down, Darius was telling them lame jokes, and Midnight

got fed up with him, so she put a silencing charm on him. This was amusing to Ginny and Ivy, but Darius couldn't remember the charm to

take the silencing charm off. Ivy said, "Serves him right for not listening in the Defence Against the Dark Arts class!" Midnight and Ginny

started a talked, and ensued this conversation:

"Hey Ginny, let's talk about something that will keep our minds off our family…

"Well, I don't know if anything can, Ron

was close to me, well, not actually… I think it serves Ron right for hanging out with Harry, I knew he was dangerous."  
"Ginny, don't say that, come on, you don't know that, we don't know why they even went there, or how they got there!"

"Well, I guess your right, but- Hey a hippogriff!"

"Wait, no don't go there Ginny!" Darius shouted! (He managed to get the silencing charm off")

"Its ok, its just a harmless hippogriff!" Ginny said, as she went there, starting to pet it, when it suddenly turned around in fright and knocked her down!

The hippogriff, which was apparently wild, bit Ginny on her arm, and ran away.

Ginny, was screaming in pain, and she passed out. Darius went there, and made the healing potion with the basic leaves and plants. As

soon as he put it on Ginny, she woke up, but it seemed like she had amnesia. She was asking things like who she is, what she was doing

here, and who her friends were. Midnight and Ivy were scared, but Darius explained to her what happened, and told her that they were

going to go save Ron.

When she heard the name "Ron", she suddenly remembered every thing. She was ok! It got really dark and they started getting ready to

sleep. They all brought their sleeping bags, but Ivy didn't have one. Midnight let her best friend sleep in the sleeping bag with her.

When they heard Darius and Ginny go to sleep, Midnight started talking to Ivy. Midnight said, "Ivy, I miss my dad, we were really

close, and what if you-know-who kills him?" "Look, its ok…, we'll save him. Midnight, consider yourself lucky, I don't even know my

father, he died when I was really small!" "Oh, I'm so sor-" They heard voices, and Ginny and Darius woke up in a fright, they looked.

They couldn't see the figures, but heard this, "The Dark Lord will kill them tommorow night, I can't wait!"

* * *

I hope u guys like it, keep lookin, when i get 23 reviews, then i'll put up the next chapter! The next chapters are gonna be really cool, and exciting, suspensful... catcha l8r! 


End file.
